


Getting a Second Chance Years Later

by Anonnynon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Resurrection, Starker, Time Skips, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonnynon/pseuds/Anonnynon
Summary: Mr. Stark used the stones to save the universe, sacrificing everything.Peter isn’t really coping well.Then years later, what can only be described as a 'being' knocks on Peter's door and offers him everything.How could Pete say no?-ch.1ch.2ch TBD - TBDHappy Ending-These two getting a chance at a happy ending through fanfiction logic.I crave more happy endings.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Getting a Second Chance Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first published fanfic!  
> (Yay!)
> 
> I'm a long time reader, first time writer so please be kind. :')
> 
> This is a Starker fanfic, so if age gaps/this pairing is not your thing I don't think you will like this story!
> 
> Interested in being a beta? Please feel free to contact me!  
> Am I missing tags? Please let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *This is going to be a multi-chapter work! This first chapter is a bummer, but happiness will come by the end!

Chapter 1: Stark Gave Up Everything

The place where the Avenger’s Compound once stood was a disaster zone, filled to the brim with chaos. Peter Parker came through Strange’s magic wizard portal knowing that it would be bad, and had prepared his nerves for battle, but what was waiting for them was... unbelievable. 

For Peter, being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was one thing, fighting was one thing, heck, Civil War was one thing, but this universe wide battle was something different entirely. 

And it was on.

Peter made his way through the massive fight with some perks. He had the gauntlet at one point, he got to ride on friggin’ pegasus, actual mythical, beautiful pegasus. There was the badass women of the Avengers saving his skin, and all of that was forever burned in his brain, but his favorite moment- possibly of all time- was when he saw Mr. Stark again. 

When Mr. Stark looked at him with shining eyes, and pulled him into an embrace, Peter realized just how much he needed that physical touch after being gone, how his life would never be the same without it.

‘This is nice.’ Peter managed to squeak out. He knew in that moment he would want to make that regular greeting between them, be it in the lab, before missions, if he was coming over for dinner at May’s. Hugs were good, but hugs from Mr. Stark, was something else entirely. 

Peter was dragged out of his happy thoughts when he realized he was in a losing battle between himself and a group of what felt like never ending monsters. Just as he took a particular brutal bashing, he saw some sparks and Karen’s assisting quips went silent. 

Shortly after that, Peter’s spider sense honed in on the fact something huge was about to happen. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and all that he could think was ‘find Mr. Stark’. 

Peter finally caught a break in the pummeling he was receiving and webbed away from the alien monsters he was facing. He scrambled up to a higher vantage point on a demolished pile of what he assumed was once a spaceship. 

‘Gotta find Mr. Stark, gotta find Mr. Stark… where, where, where?’ Peter frantically searched the different portions of the torn apart chaos of a battlefield. Past the scattered hero’s kicking alien ass, past the new faces he didn’t know, past the scattered waves of enemies. All that mattered in this moment was finding him.

“Karen, Karen are you there?” Peter wheezed out in a panic. “Karen please, answer me. Can you locate Mr. Stark? K-Karen?” A slight electrical buzzing was all he heard in the suit. In frustration and desperation he pulled off his mask. He was on his own. 

Just as he was scanning the rubble and fighting for what felt like the fifth time, he caught a flash of Thor’s lightning, Peter focused in on that area and found what he was looking for. 

The sound of Ironman’s repulsers firing. 

Peter flipped off the rubbled ship, setting off his webbing as fast as he could at any target that would get him closer to where Mr. Stark was fighting. Just as he caught a hint of busted signature red and gold armor, a fugly alien came barreling out of nowhere, snagging the webbing Peter was swinging on, sending him careening straight into the ground. 

He smacked down with a resounding thud, rolling into a pile of warped iron and concrete. 

‘Gotta get to Mr. Stark.’ Peter shook his head, trying to get the ringing out of his ears, and pulled himself up only to get pulled backwards by the massive hands of the alien that collided with him. 

Peter ignored the sharp pains in his side and dropped down, then swung his elbow back into the arm of this adversary, effectively removing the massive hand of his attacker. Before the monster’s other hand could barrel into his ribs, Peter leaped up and webbed the thing in the eyes, then connected the webbing as fast as he could to impair the creature’s limbs.

He couldn’t afford to waste anymore time debilitating this Child of Thanos, he had to get to where Mr. Stark was fighting, and he had to get there now. 

His feet were already in motion before he corrected his form and ran as fast as he could toward where he last saw the fight going down. Peter maneuvered through and launched himself over the remains of the Avenger’s home. He heard Ironman’s suit fire energy again, followed by a shout from Thor. 

‘Almost there, I’m coming Mr. Stark. I’m coming, almost there.’

Just as Peter pulled himself out of a mess of rubble and into full view of the fight, he saw Thanos’ snap fail. Confusion quickly turned to horror as his head snapped to Tony.

“And I’m Ironman.” 

Snap. 

\---

Peter couldn’t hear. He couldn’t see anything other than the weak expression on Mr. Stark’s face. Pete’s feet stumbled over themselves as he made his way over to where his mentor was slumped over beneath a raised slab of concrete. 

“MR. STARK!” Peter screamed. “N-NO NO NO, M-MR. S-STARK!” Peter choked on a sob as he reached Mr. Stark’s side. 

“Tell me what to do, t-tell me how I can fix this. We have to fix this Mr. Stark, we just got back.” Fat tears fell from Peter’s eyes as he tried to examine what damage using the stones had inflicted on Mr. Stark. “I’m here, you got me back. We are back, Mr. Stark, w-we need to h-help you now. Let me help you. I-I can’t lose you.” Peter let his eyes travel up to his mentor’s. 

Mr. Stark was pale. Too pale. He looked weak. Weak in a way Peter had only seen once before with Uncle Ben. 

Stark gave the kid a faint smile. Peter’s heart sunk in a way he hadn’t thought imaginable. 

“I-I need you Mr. Stark. Please, p-please don’t let go. I-I’ll go get help. I’ll get everyone and we can fix this. We can fix this. We can’t lose you, I can’t lose you.” Peter began to stand to go find help, when two fingers brushed his knee, kneeling next to Stark’s left side. Pete froze and met Mr. Stark’s gaze once more, tears in his eyes. Stark took a labored breath and began to speak.

“Don’t… Kid. Just stay with me.” Peter hung onto every word, and let out another sob. He collapsed next to Mr. Stark and grabbed the older man’s non-charred hand, bringing it to his chest, squeezing it between both of his hands. It was too cold. 

“Mr. Stark, please don’t leave me. T-there is so much I want to… so many things I need to tell you. Like, hugs? We need to do those more often. A-and projects. Let me work in the lab with you. Together. I promise I will be helpful most of the time.” Another sob escaped Peter’s lips. “I want to know what you’ve been doing while I was g-gone. Aside from planning to save the universe.” Mr. Stark let a huff of air out of his nose in a form of amusement, while his eyes teared up.

Peter pulled Mr. Stark’s hand from just over his heart, up to his cheek, still damp with the stream of tears he couldn’t hold back. He leaned into the older man’s hand and held it tight to his face. 

Mr. Stark’s eyes shone not only with tears, but something Peter didn’t know how to place. Stark’s fingers flexed into Peter’s cheek, thumb brushing the tear line as he took another labored breath and began to speak.

“Pete… I don’t... we don’t have the time… That ...hug is now or never kiddo.” Stark winced and struggled for a little bit of strength as he lightly tugged Peter signaling he move forward. 

Peter let the sobs come, and fell into Mr. Stark’s less injured side. Getting as close as possible to the man he looked up to his whole life. The man who showed him how to do better, to be a hero with or without a suit. Who challenged him intellectually, who’s banter made his day’s instantly brighter. His hero. His mentor. His friend. His… everything.

Peter felt Mr. Stark’s hand rub the back of his head, soothing, before it slid slack down to the dust and rubble. 

Peter jerked up wide eyed at Stark, only to see the older man’s eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. 

“No.. Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark please… please stay awake. Don’t go, please.” Peter took a breath. “T-Tony. P-please.” 

\---

At the sound of Peter using his name, Stark managed to bring his eyes back into focus. He watched the kids brown eyes bore into his soul as he started to slip away. 

As he was treasuring these last moments, as his pain eased away, Pepper’s voice flit into his head. 

“It’s okay Tony, you did it. You can rest now. You can rest.”

Tony moved his eyes until he found the kid once more, focused on the kid safe, breathing, alive, and mourned the fact he wouldn’t be able to be alive with him before slipping into darkness. 

Tony Stark saved the world. Tony Stark saved the universe, and gave up everything in the process.


End file.
